Just another truth or dare fic
by Kobra Kid96
Summary: PJO characters playing truth or dare. Percabeth My old penn name was Fabulous killjoy number 1. I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction I'm Fabulous Killjoy number 1(Now kobra kid96) and all this is, is another truth or dare fic filled with awkward stuff, strange stuff, gross stuff, but most importantly funny stuff. The characters in this will consist of Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Tyson, Silena, Chris,(he isn't crazy) and Beckendorf (maybe the gods) this is set between BOTL and TLO. Enjoy and Review. Also remember every time you flame a dog dies.**

Percy's POV

"PERCY JACKSON GET UP RIGHT NOW"! I pulled my face up from my pillow tiredly and looked around my cabin and saw Annabeth standing outside my window casually.

"Why'd you scream?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You wouldn't get up." She said calmly. "Come on were all playing truth or dare by the dock." Damn it, it had to be truth or dare. The last time we played that I was dared to ask out Athena! After that I was in the infirmary for two weeks, but if I don't go Annabeth will probably stand there all day yelling at me to get up.

"Fine, I'll be out in a sec" I said. She nodded and left my window. I got up yawning and began to get dressed. I wore my camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans. When I walked out the door I saw Annabeth leaning on my cabin.

"Waiting out here just for me?" I teased. Her face turned a little pink but it faded quickly.

"Come on seaweed brain." She grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the dock. I saw all my friends sitting in a circle. We said hi to one another and started the game.

"Hang on wait." said Thalia. "We gotta have rules, don't we?" We nodded. "Okay the rules are if you don't want to do a dare you can give Pelius a bath, pay ten drachmas or polish all the weapons and armor in the Ares cabin" Crap, I don't think Pelius has ever had a bath, there are tons of armor and weapons in Ares cabin and I don't have ten drachmas. "Every one swear on the river Styx." We all swore and the game finally started.

"I'll go first." said Nico. "Clarisse truth or dare?' he asked

"Dare punk." said Clarisse confidently. Nico thought for a second.

"I dare you to sing Blood by My Chemical Romance in front of the whole camp right now"(**AN:**If you haven't herd the song listen to it now its weird as hell and you'll see why its funny, but its extremely short) Nico said while giggling. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and Clarisse got up.

"Fine I'll do it." She growled through clenched teeth while glaring at Nico. She walked to the campfire pit. "Everyone I have something to say." She yelled. She cleared her throat and began.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_  
_Send you roses when they think you need to smile._  
_I can't control myself because I don't know how,_  
_And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_  
_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough._  
_So give them blood, blood, blood._  
_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys._  
_They can fix me proper with a bit of luck._  
_The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,_  
_But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)_

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,_  
_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough._  
_I gave you blood, blood, blood,_  
_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

Her face was red and all the people around her were laughing, giving her weird looks or awkwardly clapping.

"Sing another Clarisse!" Travis shouted.

"Yeah come on." Conner Yelled. Soon the whole camp was cheering for another song, but sadly she just glared at everyone and ran to her cabin.

"Well that was interesting." I said. "Who wants to go next?"

**If this story was the kind of human wreckage that you love than REVIEW! If you write an idea for a truth or a dare I might use in in the story.**

**V**

**V**

**V V V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GODS I FORGOT GROVER well he's in this chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Percy's POV

"_Well that was interesting." I said "Who wants to go next?"_

"Who wants to go next for what?" I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Grover standing behind us.

"We're playing truth or dare." Silena said "You want to play?"

"Sure" Grover said "Can I go?"

"Yeah sure" I said. He turned to Thalia. "Thalia truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth" She said

"Um okay… are you afraid of anything?" He asked curiously. She had told me that I was the only one who knew that she was afraid oh heights. I could already imagine the jokes that Travis and Conner would start telling about how the daughter of Zeus was afraid of heights, but I could also imagine Travis and Conner having little storm clouds following the shooting lightning at them all the time.

"Yes." She mumbled quietly.

"What?" Travis and Conner yelled at the same time.

"Well that wasn't what I had to tell now was it." She snapped. Travis and Conner sighed.

"Percy truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare, wait no truth!" I shouted

"Nope you said dare first." She said sweetly with a mischievous glint in her eye and a smile on her face.

"Ugh, fine" I said glumly.

"I dare you to bleach your hair." She said with a sly smile. Everyone started cracking up.

"W-What?" I yelled

"What does that mean" Tyson asked

"It means Percy will have white hair." Thalia said in a know it all voice. "Now come on seaweed brain, lets go to the Aphrodite cabin, you wanna do it Silena? She asked.

"Sure, come now Percy it won't be that bad." Silena said. She dragged me over to her cabin. Once we got inside she told everyone to get out and after many groans and complaints they left.

"Not to worry Percy the stuff I'll use is only temporary because I know that white hair will certainly not make Annabeth think you look good." My face turned scarlet.

"What does that have to do with any thing?" I asked nervously.

"Oh come on everyone at camp know you like each other." She said with a smile as she worked on my hair. "Also during our little game I have a plan to get you guys together."

"WHAT NO!" I yelled. From the door there was a knock.

"Um… everything okay in there?" I heard Chris ask from outside the door.

"Everything's fine." Silena said.

"Silena if you go through your little plan I just won't play." I said thinking I got her. Then she whispered in my ear.

"If you don't play then I'll tell Annabeth that you kissed Rachel when you guys were in the labyrinth." For some reason that made me really worried. Annabeth seemed to hate Rachel for some reason. Maybe I really did like her, but she wouldn't like me back.

'_Then why did she kiss you?'_ Said a voice in my head

'Who is this?' I thought.

'_Aphrodite.' _She said simply.

'She kissed me because she thought I was going to die' I thought again

'_Are you sure?' _She asked with in mischievous tone. I didn't answer because honestly I wasn't.

'_I'm going now Percy good luck.'_

"So do we have an understanding?" Silena asked bringing me back to reality. I gave a slow nod and she smiled.

"Good now lets get back your hair is done." She said while handing me a mirror. When I saw my self I gasped I looked so…different, I mean it didn't look bad, but not good either just different. Especially with my green eyes and white hair.

"So how long will this last?" I asked

"Probably the rest of the day." She said.

"Probably?" I asked nervously.

"Yes now come on." She dragged me outside. When everyone saw me they started cracking up.

"Come on snow white let's get back to the game." Thalia said while giggling. As we were walking to the dock I walked up to Annabeth.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

"I like your other hair better but its not that bad." Annabeth said.

"Thanks, I like my other hair better to." I said as we sat down on the dock.

"Okay your turn Percy." Grover said. Hmm I thought as I was thinking of who to pick when my eyes landed on Beckendorf.

"Truth or dare Beck?" I asked

"Truth." He said.

"Did you have a girlfriend before Silena?" I asked

"No." He said looking embarrassed until Silena kissed his cheek.

"Silena truth or dare?" Beck asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to not wear any makeup all week." He said. Why Beckendorf wouldn't want his girlfriend to wear makeup is beyond me.

"WHAT?" She shirked.

"Sorry but you have to." I said. She glared at me, but then it turned into a sly smile.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Oh crap.

"Dare." She said. OH CRAP!

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for the rest of the game." She said sweetly. OH SHI... wait, hmm I don't know. I blushed as did Annabeth.

"Um okay." She said quietly. She came over to me and sat on me awkwardly while everyone was laughing. She was really light and her face was cherry red.

"Chris truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said

"I dare you to go into the big house and fill Mr. D's room with bags of manure from behind Demeter cabin. We all stared cracking up. Chris looked scared but he got up and started walking to the Demeter cabin got a bag and walked into the big house. After about five minutes he came running out of the big house and over to us and we continued our game.

"Okay so" Annabeth started.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Screamed Mr. D interrupting Annabeth.

"I think we should continue this tomorrow." Said Annabeth as she got off my lap and started running to her cabin and everyone else running to theirs.

**That was long. Well theirs some fluff for the Percabeth lovers. The next chapter will be more focused on the humor. **

**V  
V  
V  
V V V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me again… but who else did you expect (I just fell down the stairs when coming to write this but I'm okay). Welcome to chapter 3, enjoy and REVIEW and I would also like to thank Reptile Princess for some dare ideas(On the original) but I did change one of them a little bit. Don't forget about my poll for my next story.**

Thalia's POV

The next morning Nico and I were getting everyone to continue our game. We had already gotten every one except Percy and Tyson.

"You go in, I'll wait out here." I told Nico.

"You don't want to go in?" Nico asked

"And risk walking in on seaweed brain changing? I think I'll pass." I said just being grossed out at the thought.

"Okay." Nico said as he walked into the cabin. As I waited for them to come out I sat down next on ground next to the door. After about a minuet of sitting there a skeleton hand came out of the ground and grabbed my ankle. I let out the girliest screams in the world. As soon as I screamed the hand went back down into the ground and I heard laughing coming form the cabin.

"NICO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shouted. The laughing died instantly.

"Oh crap." A quiet voice said from inside the cabin. I burst through the door and saw Percy sitting on the bed. "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT?" I yelled.

"He shadow traveled away." Percy said. Damn, I'll get him later.

"Fine let's go." I said angrily. As we were walked I was plotting my vengeance. I could electrocute him or lock him in the Artemis cabin the next time he wears his bikini inspector shirt when the rest of the Hunters come. As I was plotting my revenge I saw Kelly from the Aphrodite cabin (**A/N:** made up character), but more importantly I remembered where she worked.

"Kelly wait up." I called.

"Hi Thalia." She said. "What's up?"

"Can I borrow your uniform for a game of truth or dare later?" I asked

"Sure." She said

"Okay thanks." I said while running to the Zeus cabin where we were playing.

"Hey everyone" I said. They said hi back and I sat down on the floor. I saw Nico sitting across from me, but I wasn't paying attention to him. If I had to get him to say dare, he had to think I forgot. "So Chris it's your turn." I said.

Nico's POV

'Oh gods she's going to electrocute me' I thought as Thalia came in. She sat down.

"Chris it's your turn" She said. She seemed to be ignoring me, maybe she would just give me the silent treatment instead of killing me.

"Beckendorf, truth or dare?" Chris said.

"Dare." He said

"I dare you to put a small Greek fire bomb in the Ares cabin toilet." He said. We all started laughing, but Beckendorf stood up confidently.

"Fine." He said. He ran to the Hephaestus cabin and came out with a glass ball the size of an apple filled with green liquid. Ares cabin was at archery practice so Beckendorf slipped in their cabin. About a minute later ha ran out with a small remote in his hand. "Now let's wait for the Ares kids to come back." He said. Ten minuets later the Ares kids came back. Once they were all inside Beckendorf hit the detonator and a loud BOOM came from the cabin and water started to come out of the door along with a lot of wet Ares campers. They were all shouting complaints, but we didn't stay to watch the show because we were all booking back to the Zeus cabin. We all stumbled in giggling and sat down.

"Percy truth or dare?" Beckendorf asked.

"Truth." Percy said

"How did you get out of camp last winter without Mr. D bringing you back?" He asked

"I didn't." Percy said.

"What do you mean?" Grover asked. I was wondering the same ting because the lie I told Mr. D about where he went wasn't very good.

"He caught me, but he thought that I had a better chance of dying on the quest." He said

"How nice." I said. "Hey, where's Tyson?"

"He had to go back to the Cyclops Forges." Percy said. "Thalia truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said

"Did you join the Hunters for any reason besides to escape the prophecy?" Percy asked. She sighed.

"Well after I fought Luke on Mt. Tam and saw how much pain he put Annabeth through and I just made the choice without really thinking." She said.

"Nico truth or dare? She asked me.

"Dare." I said. WAIT NO! "I mean t-truth." I stuttered.

"Nope you already said Dare." She said sweetly.

"Fine get it over with." I mumbled.

"I dare you to wear a Hooters uniform for the rest of the day." She said while laughing. The whole room was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"WHAT?" I screamed "NO WAY IN HELL." She could not be serious. A Hooters uniform? All that is, is a tight tang-top and extremely short, tight shorts.

"You swore on the river Styx." She said while giggling.

"Fine." I said sadly.

Thalias POV

I dragged poor Nico over to the Aphrodite cabin to get his uniform. That's what you get for scaring me. "Kelly." I said while knocking on the door. "I need the uniform now."

"Okay." She said handing me the uniform. I handed it to Nico.

"Well go get dressed Nikki." I said. He just walked to his cabin without a word and I walked to mine.

"Where's Nico?" asked Annabeth when I came back in.

"Getting dressed." I said. While sitting down. After about a minuet Nico came in, in his uniform and everyone erupted into laughter again.

"Wow Nico you fill out that top really well." Silena said. He really did. I zoned out thinking of how great my dare was and all I heard was 'Thalia… truth… dare.

"Dare." I said without paying attention.

"I dare you to kiss Mr. D on the cheek." I heard Nico say. WAIT WHAT?

"WHAT?" I shrieked hoping that I heard him wrong.

"I dare you to kiss Mr. D on the cheek." He repeated. "You swore on the river Styx." I said nothing and jot up and walked over to the big house. When I got in I saw Mr. D sleeping on the couch. "Thank gods' I thought. Mr. D seemed to move a little when I thought that. I walked over to him, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. I ran to my cabin, when I got inside I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"So I'm guessing you did it." Nico called. I walked out of the bathroom. I heard the conch horn go off.

"Let's go eat." Chris said.

**What do you think good bad? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and welcome to the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I really want to start my next story.**

Percy's POV

After lunch we went to my cabin to continue our game. I kept on worrying about Silena's plan, but so far she hasn't tried anything. I walked into my cabin and sat down along with everyone else Travis and Conner sneaked away from cleaning the stables to come play.

"Your turn Thals." Annabeth said.

"Travis Truth or-"

"Dare!" He said cutting off Thalia.

"I dare you to call Artemis and tell her you love her." Thalia said giggling. He went pale and everyone was cracking.

"B-But I don't have a p-phone." He stuttered.

"I do." Annabeth said handing him her phone. He dilled a number and healed the phone to his ear.

"Put it on speaker." I said. After he put in on Artemis answered.

"Hello?" Artemis said.

"I LOVE YOU! " Travis screamed. He hung up before she could respond. We all sat there silently waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Artemis appeared standing next to Travis looking pissed.

"What. Did. You. Say." Artemis said dangerously calm.

"I-I umm." Travis stuttered. Artemis punched him in the nose before he could say anything else. There was a sickening crack as her fist made contact with his nose and blood flowed out his nostrils like a water fall. Travis yelled in pain and held his nose while Artemis left without another word. We all started laughing.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Chris volunteered. He took Travis out of my cabin leaving a trail of blood where ever he went.

"Who wants to take his turn? Beckendorf asked.

"I will." Grover said. "Percy Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I said. How bad can I dare from Grover be?

"I dare you to throw an egg ay Mr. D." He said. Conner was rolling on the floor laughing; everyone else's laughter was more controlled. I had no idea Grover could be so evil. To be honest I kind of wanted to throw an egg at him. He was always such a jerk to everyone.

"Gladly." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. I couldn't blame them.

"You know that he will probably turn you into a bottle wine, right?" Silena asked.

"Not if he doesn't find out it was me." I said. "Annabeth can I borrow your Yankees cap?" I asked.

"Sure seaweed brain." She said and ran off to her cabin. A minuet later she came back with her cap.

"Be careful seaweed brain." She said. Grover handed me an egg and I went to go find Mr. D. I saw him sitting on the big house porch sipping a diet coke. 'I don't understand why he doesn't drink regular coke.' I thought. I put on Annabeth's cap and moved closer. When I was about ten feet away I took aim and threw the egg. It nailed him right in the face causing him to drop his soda. He looked surprised and mad. He regained his wits and stomped over to the Hermes cabin while I ran back to mine. When I walked in I took off the cap and saw everyone watching Mr. D through my window. I cleared my throat and they all jumped in surprise.

"Way to go Percy." Conner said while cracking up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Truth or dare Conner?" I asked.

"Dare!" He yelled.

"I dare you to steal the boars head from the door of the Ares, spray paint it pink, and put it back. The Ares campers are at sword practice now so hurry up." I told him.

"Easy." He scoffed and ran to the Ares cabin. We watched as he took down the boar and back to his own cabin. A few minutes later he came out holding a pink boars head. He ran over to the Ares cabin, stuck it on the door, and came back to my cabin laughing.

"Nice." I told him.

"Thanks." He said "Silena Truth or dare?" Conner asked.

"Truth." She said.

"How many boyfriends have you had before Beckendorf?" Conner asked.

"Five." Silena said. Beckendorf looked hurt until Silena scooted closer to him.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Silena asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to kiss Percy." Silena said. Everyone was cracking. Annabeth's face turned scarlet and I had a feeling mine was to. Annabeth came and sat next to me, leaned in, and put her lips on mine. It was only about two seconds long but it felt a lot longer. When she pulled back we were both blushing. We heard the conch horn in the distance signaling curfew.

"We should get to our cabins." Beckendorf said. Everyone left without a word. When I got in bed I kept on thinking that Silena's plan to get me and Annabeth together didn't work, but I do know that I love truth or dare.

**FIN**

**Well that's it. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, Jamie Daughter of Artemis, locachica 12, PERRCT JACKSON hero of Olympus, MewJollyRancher12, Reptile Princess, Ginny9272, hixD, and August Bloom(On the original). You guys are the best!**


End file.
